koninkrijkenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:Geleyns
Hi Geleyns -- we are excited to have Koninkrijken der Renaissance as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro :Thank you very much for your fast (and good) response. I'll will start today! Ghislenus de Ligne 13 mrt 2008 06:28 (UTC) Lijst van Raden van Holland per raadsfunctie Harrivdr 30 mrt 2008 14:17 (UTC)Hallo heer Ghislenus de Ligne, De Lijst van Raden van Holland per raadsfunctie heb ik verder ingevuld. Enkele van de leden wist ik niet omdat die niet genoemd werden in de geschiedenis van Holland. Bij deze heb ik 3 vraagtekens geplaatst. Daarnaast heb ik geprobeerd om de namen van de raadsleden zo volledig mogelijk te plaatsen. Het kan echter zijn dat ik bij enkele raadsleden niet wist of ze tot een familie behoorden of niet. Zou u zo vriendelijk willen zijn even te kijken of ik op enkele punten tekort ben geschoten. met vriendelijke groet, HarrivdrHarrivdr 30 mrt 2008 14:17 (UTC) :Hartelijk dank voor de moeite die u doet. Heb ik u al de rollback-functie gegeven? (Bij de geschiedenis van een artikel zou je de laatste wijziging kunnen terugdraaien, dit bij vandalisme.) Ghislenus de Ligne 31 mrt 2008 09:24 (UTC) U ziet iets over het hoofd :D Overleg:Hoofdpagina. --OWTB 26 mei 2008 15:24 (UTC) : "Slaat OWTB". Bucureshteah 26 mei 2008 17:46 (UTC) :: "Zegt: Auwia. Slaat Bucurestean op z'n neus. Steekt z'n tong uit (:þ) " --OWTB 26 mei 2008 17:48 (UTC) ::: "Breekt neus. OWTB is stem in verkiezingen kwijt" Bucureshteah 26 mei 2008 17:49 (UTC) :::: "Moet gaan meken (:'() spreid zijn vleugelen uit ( (((A))) ) en vliegt omhoog en schopt bucurestean totdat hij weer op hem stemt" --OWTB 26 mei 2008 17:52 (UTC) ::::: "Breekt rug. Trekt mes en zet op nek van OWTB" Bucureshteah 26 mei 2008 17:54 (UTC) :::::: "Maakt schijnbeweging en 't mes blijft steken in de hand van Bucurestean. Draait zich richting Geleyns en spreekt de woorden: Gij zult dit niet vreemd vinden. Geleyns hoorde de woorden en vond het niet meer vreemd." --OWTB 26 mei 2008 17:56 (UTC) :::::::"Bucurestean lacht en ziet Geleyns weer tot leven komen (je was dood --> Libertas ;p). Tegelijkertijd roept 'ie zijn generaal op die de raketten richt op Maores, net zoals USSR op Amerika (Cubacrisis). Mewhahahaha" Bucureshteah 26 mei 2008 17:58 (UTC) ::::::::"OWTB mobiliseerd onmiddelijk het leger (zie hier) en omsirkeld met de Mäöreser marine (één vissersbootje en een rap in elkaar gezet houten vlotje) Adlibita. Hij schreeuwt de woorden: Gij zult niet vermoorden! " --OWTB 26 mei 2008 18:00 (UTC) :::::::::"En toen klopten ze elkaar op de schouder en waren ze weer matties. Ze gingen in de kroeg zitten om een Limburgs biertje te drinken en waren weer aant lachen. Geleyns kwam erbij zitten en werd dronken. Tijdens zijn dronkenschap zei hij dat hij president van Libertas gaat worden, en dat er geen goede kandidaten zijn!" Bucureshteah 26 mei 2008 18:03 (UTC) :::::::::::"De barman (gespeeld door OWTB) zei: Wat wil je hebben? Een Alfa, een Brandt, een Gulpener of een Ulezeiver? Ik ben 't helemaal met Geleyns eens. " --OWTB 26 mei 2008 18:05 (UTC) Even de conclusie: Geleyns, u moet terugkomen naar Libertas, toeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. We worden gek zonder u. (Î, zie hierboven, vooral Bucurestean, maar ja :þ) Niet dat u mij kent maar toch, kom a.u.b. terug... Toeeeeeeee........ --OWTB 26 mei 2008 18:12 (UTC) ::::::::::::"Geleyns begint te lachen en OWTB krijgt vervolgens ook de slappe lach. OWTB lacht zo hard door totdat hij begint te kotsen. Wanneer hij moet kotsen draait 'ie zich om naar links, waar de ongelukkige Aesopos zit. Hij begreep er geen sikkepit van. Want hij is ook niet de slimste (quote)" Bucureshteah 26 mei 2008 18:14 (UTC) :::::::::::::ÖWTB zegt: Ok. Aesopos begrijpt er geen sikkepit van. Bucurestean z'n kunstgebit valt uit en Geleyns gaat terug naar Libertas. En toen kwam er een grote dikke Oli'e'fant en die blies 't verhaaltje uit. (punt) --OWTB 26 mei 2008 18:15 (UTC) ::::::::::::::sfhjdhfjkdngjkdnfkjsdjf (zoekt kunstgebit). Ziet kunstgebit, probeert 'm te pakken en oooo.... OWTB gaat erop staan en glijt uit. Hij trekt Geleyns met zich mee, die in een zwart gat valt waardoor ie in een andere dimensie (wiki) belandt. Hij komt terecht in de Sint-Agatha Kathedraal in Civitas Libertas, de plek waar hij is overleden en waar nog eerder zijn ziel was gezien. TOEN kwam een dikke Olievand. Bucureshteah 26 mei 2008 18:19 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ook goed. --OWTB 26 mei 2008 18:21 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::En toen was het half 9 en moest OWTB naar n modeshow bokswedstrijd kijken van zn mammie, dus stopte het verhaal :D Bucureshteah 26 mei 2008 18:24 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Tiktak. --OWTB 26 mei 2008 18:26 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Knock knock. Bucureshteah 26 mei 2008 18:27 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Auw, auw. --OWTB 26 mei 2008 18:27 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Dan moet je "Who's there" zeggen. Ken je geen Loviaanse Poponaarse spelletjes? Bucureshteah 26 mei 2008 18:28 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Lowië laws joe. --OWTB 26 mei 2008 18:29 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Ik denk dat Geleynsje dit niet gaat lezen :|. BTw, tijd om naar je boxwedstrijd te gaan! Ajuus. Bucureshteah 26 mei 2008 18:30 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Je ontmoedigt hem om dit te lezen :'( --OWTB 27 mei 2008 15:31 (UTC) Sokpop Doe die sokpop 's weg. We hebbe wel door dat je ons probeert te omzeile met 'm :D --OWTB 27 mei 2008 20:25 (UTC) Euh... 28 mei 2008 14:29 (UTC) :Srry. Dacht dat je een sokpop had :D --OWTB 28 mei 2008 14:44 (UTC) ::Hoe durft men dit te denken! 28 mei 2008 14:45 (UTC) :::Srry. Was eigelik als grappie bedoelt :) Snappie? --OWTB 28 mei 2008 14:46 (UTC) ::::Humor uit Limburg, ik begrijp er ook geen ene zak van. Bucureshteah 28 mei 2008 16:30 (UTC) ::::: :o :'( --OWTB 30 mei 2008 13:48 (UTC) ::::::Heer Graaf van Civitas Libertas (ik zou hem weer opeisen als ik jou was; je krijgt m cker terug), kan ik iets voor u betekenen? Een co-operatie oid? Bucureshteah 29 mei 2008 19:35 (UTC) Heeft u geen zin te retourneren naar Libertas? --OoWeThBe 25 apr 2009 15:34 (UTC) Registreren Beste Geleyns, Voor ik m'n eerste pagina hier aanmaakte, heb ik me proberen te registreren. Dit lukte niet. Af en toe probeer ik het opnieuw. Telkens zelfde resultaat. Gezien m'n ervaring met wiki's vind ik dit heel vreemd, en zelfs een beetje verontrustend. Desalniettemin heb ik toch besloten verder te werken aan m'n pagina's. Het verwondert me dat jij blijkbaar niet op de hoogte bent van dit probleem. Andere gebruikers reageren evenwel niet op m'n vraag of zij dit ook hebben vastgesteld... Vandaag ontving ik alweer een berichtje van je dat ik niet geregistreerd was; ik herhaal, dit lukt me niet... ik krijg steeds de mysterieuze boodschap dat ik 'op dit ogenblik' niet kan geregistreerd worden'. P.S. Ik ben de auteur van het lema over de familie van Clermont. -- 15 juni 2009